Black Cat
by Isilithix
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, a young boy is targeted by a deadly beast. The boy escapes the beast but finds himself in a world of trouble. The beast tails him, killing those who gets in its way of killing the boy. Just as it seems all hope is lost...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cat**

* * *

Disclaimer: Why oh why do I have to do this? Everyone knows that Kishimoto is Japanese right? Last time I checked, I am not Japanese. I am a mixture of English races, Canadian-French and Native American; but not Japanese. Also, I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have made sure that the English dubs were done well…though they aren't as bad as the Naruto English dubs. Plus, I would have made a female Quincy who would fall in love with Ichigo just for shits and giggles. (Take that Ishida's Tousan!)

Authors notes are at the bottom. Please read them.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night October 9th. Lightning arched and raced through the pitch black clouds that seemed to linger over Konohagakure. Thunder crashed and shook the earth as the dark clouds rammed into one another, causing the panes of glass in the closed window sills of various shapes and sizes, to rattle. Waves of rain, accompanied by blustering gales of wind, crashed into the buildings, cans of trash, crates and other various constructs. Trees groaned and creaked in the wind, tearing small twigs, limbs and hundreds of leaves off as the invisible force rocketed through the trees. As the gusts and gales of wind moved through the village, a series of horrible howl like noises were emitted.

All in all, it was a bad storm. Thankfully, almost everyone was inside one building or another, seeking refuge. Almost…For one person, the storm made it very hard for him to make his way home.

'_Why does everything have to be so different looking at night?'_ the person thought to himself as he placed a hand in front of his eyes, trying to keep the rain from entering his eyes, and blinding him temporarily. An arch of lightning danced over head, lighting up a great deal of village for a brief second. If there was anyone else wandering around in the storm close enough to have spotted the person, they would have seen a small child with blonde hair and two squinted blue eyes. _'And why does it have to be raining so close to my birthday?'_ he asked himself. Not that it mattered much anyways; his birthdays were lonely and sad. No one had ever really taken the time to throw him a party, and there weren't that many people who like him all that much either. But still….He blinked his eyes shut, trying to regain his night vision which had been temporarily ruined by the flash lightning

**CRASH**

The boy jumped in fright at the noise, and quickly swiveled around to try and find the source of the noise. What he saw made him breathe a breath of relief. A trash can was what had made the noise. Even in the storm, the boy was able to see the shiny metallic like structure of the can. Turning around, the boy started towards where he thought he lived. _'Stupid wind'_ He thought to himself, blaming the wind for knocking the trash can over and scaring him; as he trudged through the partially flooded streets and alleyways.

Continuing onwards, towards where the blonde thought his home lay, he winced as a sharp pain raced around his left ankle. _'Stupid Gon-Sensei'_ he thought as he pushed through another gust of wind. _'Stupid Takanaka-Sensei_.' A particularly strong gust of wind forced the boy to cover his nose with his left arm so he could breathe. _'I hate storms,'_ he told himself as he stepped into yet another mud colored puddle. _'There always so wet, and they always come when I'm held after class…'_ the blonde was just glad he had forgotten his bag back at his apartment that day. Even though the bag would keep some of his school stuff dry, barely, most of the contents would be ruined. Like several academy issued books on _Shinobi Basics_. He was pretty sure that the Sandiame was getting pretty tired of paying for the damages; and he sure as heck didn't have 3,000 Ryou on him.

**CRASH**

Again, like the first time he heard the hollow metallic crashing sound, the blonde turned around to see what had knocked the object over. It was another trashcan, and the lid was tied down to it, to make sure that the lid didn't fly off in the storm. That meant that it was full, or at least had some amount of trash in it.

'_The wind…'_ the boy told himself quickly. But even though he told himself that, he somehow knew that something was off. He wasn't past that can when the really powerful gust of wind swept through the alley, and the can didn't even seem to move. _'So why would it fall over when a weaker gust blew into it?'_ It was slightly disconcerting.

'_Wait a minute!'_ the blonde told himself, _'the can, it's not moving, not even with wind blowing into it…how-'_ before the boy could continue with his reasoning, a bolt of lightning lit the area up, and with the brief moment of light, the blonde saw something. Something scary. Something with a bone white mask. Something…non-human.

_**UUAaRRrr**_

The creature seemed to move as the un-earthly sound echoed throughout the alley. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy took a shaky step back from the unknown creature. Taking a moment to calm himself, the blonde looked at where the creature was and hesitantly raised his right hand and slowly waved it around. Because it was so dark, he couldn't tell it the creature was following his hand…until…

_**Rrr…UuuRRAaAAR!!**_

The sound of the trashcan rolling in the wind told the blonde all he needed to know. Turning as he backed away from the now freely rolling waist receptacle, the now fully scared boy ran off ass fast as he could.

_Heh-Heh_

The boy could hear the beast's heavy breathing behind him as it chased after him. Trying to lose the monster, the blonde boy turned quickly down a barely visible alleyway, and ran towards the outlet. Another arc of lightning ripped through the sky, lighting up the alley the boy now sped down. Thanks to the lightning, the outlet had been lit up enough to show the boy the street sign. He was heading in the right direction…that was, if he was going home. Only a few blocks away, was the old apartment building he lived in. Skidding to a halt, receiving a sharp pain from his injured ankle, the blonde turned around. He didn't wasn't to go home yet. Not with whatever that creature was chasing after him.

As he turned back around, the boy saw something that made his heart nearly stop functioning. When he first saw the monster on the trashcan, he had been able to see that it was pretty fat. Fatter than the entrance to the alley he was currently standing in. He thought, when he turned that he had gained a moments grace to catch his breath and think of a way to lose the monster that hunted him like dog hunted an injured rabbit. He was wrong. The masked monster was currently crawling its way down the side of one of the buildings that made up the alleyway towards him; it's haunting orange eyes, something that he didn't see the few times he saw it before, locked on to him with a predatory gaze.

_**FOODrrr**_

The beast growled out as it inched towards the boy. The creature was only a few yards away from the boy, and seemed to be smiling. Even with barely any light to go by, the blonde swore he could see 6 large, white fangs, each one dripping in saliva. He shakily took a step back from the monster, but tripped due to his injured ankle and fell onto his rear.

The beast, seeing it's prey's weakened state; opened its masked mouth even further than it had been, like a dog who had been running after a crook; and prepared to decapitate the boy in front of it.

The boy tried to back away from the beast, but his right hand slipped off the slippery cobblestones that made up the alleyway floor, sending him on his back. Looking up at the beast one last time before the inevitable happened…praying that just this one time, Kami would bless him with an answer.

The beast opened it's maw, and reached its neck forward, ready to bite down on the boy's neck, when a flash of light blinded the beast temporarily.

As the bright light blinded the masked creature, which made a pained noise as it closed it's eyes; the boy opened his left eye to catch a glimpse of what had happened. The beast closed it's maw, trying to blink something out of it's eye, the boy watched in semi-fascination as a bolt of lightning slammed into the monster's head.

**URAAARRrrAAAA!!!**

The boy watched through one open eye, as the six fanged monster stumbled backwards, and collapsed to the ground. What happened next, stunned the drenched blonde. Instead of staying where it fell, the creature's body started to dissolve into thin air. The last thing the disappear was it's open, smoking mouth. Four fangs on top, two on the bottom with rows of small razor sharp teeth was the image burned into the boy's young mind. He would never forget that scary image for as long as he lived.

The blonde wasted little time in getting to his feet and running towards and out the end of the alleyway. As his body met the resistance of the wind, created by the storm, the young boy turned around and looked at the alley where the monster had been struck by lightning. The rain pelted against his soaked frame as he looked fearfully at the alley way.

'_What the hell…was that?'_

_**Ba-BOOMmmmmm-rrrrrr**_

The blonde haired, blue eyed boy jumped high into the air, startled by the sudden thunder clap. As he landed, his injured ankle let out a sharp pain that raced up his spine. _"OW…"_ After the pain subsided, and he steadied himself, the scarred, injured boy raised an arm in front of his nose to shield himself from the bustling gales of wind, and headed towards his abode.

'_Well, whatever that thing was, it's gone now.'_

Little to his knowledge, the blonde had just been targeted by a very strange and quite possibly dangerous monster. As the boy limped home, a pitch black vortex swirled high in the air. As a flash of lightning crackled, a six fanged, white masked monster climbed out of the vortex.

_**Eee-RRAAAHHHEeerrLLll!!**_

--  
**The Next Day**  
--

"It's 500 Ryou for one apple Sir." A tanned skinned, smirking merchant said as he held out a juicy looking red apple for a short and rather plump man to see.

"500 Ryou for one apple hmm…" the fat man repeated slowly. "I'll take of them…and…oh, how much for an orange?"

"850 Ryou." The merchant informed the plump man.

"That's outrageous!" the plump man suddenly hollered at the merchant, who took a step backwards form the man blinking his eyes quickly in surprise. While the merchant took a step back from the now angry man, the plump man picked up an apple and a pear and tried to pocket them without being seen.

"Sir, if you don't stop yelling at me and don't put my produce back, I'm going to have to call for the chunin." The theft had been spotted by the merchant. The fat man looked out of the corners of his eyes. The street was packed, full of people of all sorts of sizes and shapes, despite the terrible rainstorm that had soaked the village the night before. Taking a small step backwards, away from the merchant and his cart of produce, the fat man turned around and darted off into the crowd. "STOP! THIEF!"

--

Tweet-Tweet! Chirp-Chirp!

"_YA-HARRREEeenn-_smack-smack"

A couple of birds twittered noisily back and forth as a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy made his way through the crowded streets, with his arms over his head, and one eye open. Normally, at 11 O'Clock in the morning, the boy would have been snoozing in class at the academy. However, it was Sunday, and there were no classes on Sundays, so, he had the whole day off. And after last night's excitement, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. After the monster had been killed by the lightning, he quickly made his way to his apartment, changed, and tried to go to sleep. However, just before he was able to fall asleep; he was startled completely awake when he thought he heard a demonic roar. He didn't get much sleep because of that, no more than three hours or so of sleep, when his Land Lord woke him up by knocking on the front door very loudly, while shouting at him to give him his rent money.

Unfortunately, the Hokage, to him also known as Jiji or Oji-San, had his money. Usually the old shinobi master and village leader paid the bill for him on Saturdays while he was in class. However, there were times when the old man didn't have the time to do so.

'_I hate Sundays.'_ The boy told himself, returning to yesterdays mantra of 'I hate…', as he was shoved back and forth as people rushed by him. Sundays were bad days in every which way possible for the blonde boy. Sundays were notorious in the village of Konoha to a great many people, most of them foreigners. In fact, there was even a book(rated as the continents 4th best seller) that stated just how bad Sundays in Konoha were. It seemed like on Sundays, every able bodied person made their way outside to do errands, window shop, chatting and eating out with friends and family, and much, much more. Every Sunday, save for when it was raining, the streets were jam packed.

--  
Clop-Clop-Clop  
--

"Fresh fish! Caught late yesterday night! Cleaned and scaled and ready for eating! Starting at 250 Ryou a pound! It's a rare deal and only while supplies last!" a fish monger shouted, almost in blonde's right ear as he passed.

'_Stupid.'_ He thought to himself as he watched 6 people surrounded the monger. _'There all stupid. As if he's selling _fresh_ fish. It's probably spoiled.'_ That, or the man was selling Kano fish, a regional fish that looked like three kinds of highly valuable and tasty fish. The Kano fish, while edible, was also known as Crap fish. Eat one and shit yourself was the term that went with that fish. _'Mother Natures' X-Lax'_ the boy told himself as rounded a street corner.

--  
Clop-Clop-Clop  
--

"Did you find him yet?" a man with a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses asked a younger looking man with an orange ascot.

"Not yet." The younger man responded. "But he came this way, a woman said something about him shoving her out of his way.

"Damn!" the other man snarled quietly. "And here I thought it was going to be easy because he's a fatass!"

"SHH!" the younger man wearing the orange ascot shushed the sunglasses wearing man, earning a few looks from the passer-bys. "Don't say that sort of thing out loud! An Akamichi might hear you saying that kind of shit! They'll crush you faster than you can say 'Mommy'!"

"Yeah….Emphasis on 'Crush'!" the shaded man snickered.

--  
Clop-Clop—_hah-ha_—clop-clop  
--

Taking a left turn, the young irritated blonde boy made his way down an alleyway. While it wasn't really recommended to walk down alleyways on Sundays…or any other days in any village with more than a few thousand people living/residing in it; it did cut down on time. Time that was better off spent sleeping…or at least, in the blonde's case it was.

'_Ouch!'_ the boy exclaimed as he slipped on a mud covered rock, causing him to fall and stumble over his left foot; which sent a sharp quip of pain through his body. _'My foot still hurts from yesterday.'_

--  
_Clop-Clop—pah-hah-hah-hee-hah—clop-clop-clop-clo-_

_**Rrr-AAAA-SSHh!!!**_  
--

"AAAA-RRrrggg!!!!"

The short, plump thief cried out as he jumped in surprise and fear as the un-earthly roar like sound echoed through the alleyway he had been running through.

"W-Wh-What was that?" he asked himself fearfully as he fell on hard his large rump. "I don't remember about a clan in Konoha who used beasts who could roar like that!" the thief, already soaked from the sweat that had soaked his clothes, which had started to turn into a cool dreaded sensation due to fear, felt a fresh, warm liquid rolling down his legs. Looking down at his crotch, the man swore silently as he realized that he had soiled himself. "Shit!"

_Merow_

"AAAHHH!!!" the man screamed as he somehow bounced himself up off the ground and back on to his feet…trying hard not to wince from the smell of his urine that soaked the ground underneath him and his clothes. Looking around the alleyway, the man noticed a small, young all black cat sitting on a crate, looking at him. "Whew…" the man breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just a cat."

_HISSSH!_

'_Did it understand me?'_ "OH SHUD'UP!" the man roared as he picked up a something off the ground next to his feet and hurled it at the cat. A blur of red caught the man's eyes as it flew towards the cat. "NO! My apple!"

_**Spla-DONK!**_ _HISSSHHH!_

"Now look at what you made me do you stupid flea bag!" the thief shouted at the small mammal, who was now hissing at him. "You made me throw the apple I just stole at you! It's ruined!" the cat just glared at the man spitefully "Why I ought'a!"

_Merowl!_

The plump thief, who had started stalking towards the cat, stopped when the cat growled at him. For a moment, his face seemed to feel the effects of gravity, drooping slightly, while making him look very stupid and slow. Then, as if he remembered who was bigger, and therefore better and stronger; the thief continued towards the cat. As the man reached the edge of the crate the cat was hunching over on, getting ready to attack him, the man lashed out at the cat with speeds most over weight and out of shape people shouldn't posses; trying to grabbed the feline's small unprotected neck. "DIE!"

_MERROWLLL-llllrrrll!_

The man stopped, his right hand outstretched ready to grab hold of the small animal's neck. He looked down, not knowing what had happened. Looking at his hand, he could see four small lines of red. Bringing his hand up and away from the black cat, he narrowed his eyes, as he took a closer look at his hand. For nearly a minute the thief just stood there, looking at his hand. The cat, who, one should think, would have run away; remained hunching over the crate, as if ready for round two. Finally, the man's face lit up in realization.

"YE-OUCH!" the cat subconsciously took a couple steps back, while flattening its ears. "M-M-My hand!" the plump and stupid man stuttered, looking at the cat venomously. "Look at what you've done!" he shouted, holding his injured hand out for the cat to look at as if it was a young boy or girl who had just done something wrong. "You scratched me! You SCRATCHED me!" the blood from the four tiny wounds started to fill the tiny cracks on the man's hands like water through an irrigation system. "I'LL KILL YOU!" the man roared.

Turning his hand into a fist, the man swiftly brought his hand over his head and brought it down on the cat with the intent to…well…kill.

The cat, being a natural predator, and accustomed with danger; jumped out of the way long before the fist slammed onto the top of the crate where it had just been sitting. There was a sickening sound that seemed to echo throughout the alleyway as the man retracted his hand from the crate's surface and brought it towards his chest.

"OUCH!!" the man hollered loudly as he looked for the cat that was no longer on the crate he had just broke his hand on trying to kill it. He looked around the alleyway, twisting so fast as he did so, that he began to wobble. To stop himself from falling down, the man stopped turning around and shook his head to dispel the dizziness that had begun to engulf him. Blinking, the man looked around slowly, but couldn't find the black cat who had _made_ him ruin his stolen apple, and break his scratched hand.

"Hmph." The man sniffed quietly. "I scared it off. Must have been afraid of me the whole time." With that set in his mind, the man turned around to pick up the bunch of bananas that had fallen when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Quickly picking up the remaining goods off the cobble and dirt covered ground the heavy man quickly looked around for a place to hide. As he stood up again, he looked around for a spot to hide. Unfortunately for the thief, there were no holes in the sides of the buildings that surrounded him; well, there were some holes, but they were only big enough for mice and rats to enter. The sound of a young man's voice from around the corner he had passed not too long ago, made the man sweat, if he did not find something to hide behind, he would be caught.

'_Damn it!'_ the man mentally swore, _'Where's a crate when you need one?'_ forgetting the crate he had just maimed his fist on moments earlier when he tried to kill the black cat.

"-went this way!"

"Crap!" the man hissed as he backed towards one of the walls of the alleyway, only to hit something big and sturdy. Looking behind him, the thief saw a splintery shimmer of hope. "A crate! Thank you Kami-Sama!"

As the plump man dived behind the crate, two young men rushed into the alley looking feverously for the thief. The plump thief looked around the crate he was hiding behind and got a good look at his pursuers. One of the men wore yellow tinted sunglasses, and the other wore a queer looking orange ascot. He could tell by the way they had rushed into the alley that they were shinobi in disguise. Even though he was rather stupid, the man knew a 'law-man' when he saw one.

"Damn it!" the glasses wearing man swore as he whirled around. "Lost him!"

"Shit!" the man wearing the ascot cursed as he stepped in a small dark brown puddle during his search. "I just stepped in something!"

"What?" the glasses wearing man asked as he trotted over to the other man.

"Dunno but it reeks…it smells like piss." The ascot wearing man sniffed indignantly. "I've had enough of this shit, I'm gonna go enlist the aid of an Inuzuka and one of their mutts." The glasses wearing man nodded slowly, apparently, he had enough with tracking the thief down as well.

The fat thief paled at the statement. Even a fool like himself knew that Inuzuka were trackers, and their dogs could smell a person literally miles away. If he didn't get out of the market area now, and find something to cover his odor, he was as good as caught. As he watched the two men turned around, back the way they came, and sped off towards the Inuzuka compound.

The thief waited for a few minutes before leaving the safety that the small crate offered him. He didn't want to start running again, only to find the two men had decided to turn around and look for him again.

As he stood up and dusted his pants, the man turned towards in the opposite direction, away from the two shinobi, and started to run…or rather; trot. However, before the man neared the end of the alleyway, he ran into another obstacle…literally.

"OOF!"

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…going-_AAAHHH!!"-__**RRRAAAAGGGHHHHhhhggglll!!**_

* * *

Well, there you have it; the opening to my new story _Black Cat_ which shares nothing with the manga/anime Black Cat other than the name. This story is a Naruto/Bleach crossover…I know, some of you are sighing in the back of your mind and cursing my existence for writing yet another one, but I don't think I'll much trouble with writing this for a while, and then the reason will be deciding on who from Bleach shall make their way to the Naruto-Universe and what they will be doing. I know I said that I'd be done almost a month ago, and post it up almost a month ago; but things went awry at work. People have new doctor's instructions stating that they can't work more than ten hours a week, someone walked out, so I've been working more…well, not really. I work nearly every day of the week right now, but the hours suck. That, and I've been playing Little Big Planet.

There's already one character from the Bleach-Universe already in Konohagakure, can of you figure out who it is yet?

Now, the beginning might seem overly expressed, but that was because it took me more than a couple of days to write and re-write and edit. Also, I was listening to some Viking Metal when I started to actually type this story and they were singing about lightning and so…yeah. The song's name is _Hail to the Hammer_, and if you can guess the name of the band, I will give you an axe!

You may have noticed who the heck the blonde haired kid is…you should if you're a fan of the Naruto series; if not then you are pretty stupid or are new to the fan-base. I was planning on revealing who it was in this chapter, but I changed my mind so you will all have to wait for chapter 2 to find out.

Fans of _TMGR_, I am re-writing the first chapter, aiding new things, taking some things out; stuff like that. I will not post chapter 5 until I get done revising what there already is, and get half way through chapter 6 just for insurance. I am currently re-reading the manga about the invasion and Gaara's defeat so I get things correct. It's going to take some time, what with my hectic, ever changing work life and other stuff, but I will get back to writing it.

And finally, last but not least; I have posted a poll in my profile about a Namikaze Minato story that's been buzzing around my skull for the last four months. I may get to it and I may not, but I'd still like to get your input on what kind of Namikaze Minato story you'd like to read. So, if you're interested, just click on my profile and check it out, along with some challenges I've put up(towards the bottom of my profile.)

Thanks for reading, hope you've been entertained and have a bad Valentine's Day. (I hate Valentine's Day) Review if you want.

Ja.

Death's Spear.

P.S. Please inform me of any spelling mistakes, I have gone through and fixed what I can find, but I truly believe that once I update this, there's going to be mistakes that weren't there before I uploaded it. It happens almost every time I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

* * *

I know that I am not supposed to do this, but I thought you should know.

Alright people, I know I haven't updated for a while and I am sorry. I have multiple cases of writer's block, two new ideas for stories, both of which are comedy and a lot of stress. I have had troubles at work, I have been suspected of stealing almost 90 dollars from the cash register; and although it has been settled, it has still placed a crap load of stress on my shoulders. And…

My car has basically broken down. The power steering went out, almost causing me to crash into a car less than a foot away from my front bumper. It has transmission trouble and holes in some of the hoses in the engine. Triple A came and towed my car to the dealer, but the guy who towed it never told the workers that it was there. He dropped it off in the parking lot, stuck the keys on the front seat and left the door unlocked and left.

But that isn't all. You know what they say right? When it rains, it pours; well, it definitely poured.

I am on FaceBook, mainly to talk to old friends I haven't seen or talked to in almost four or five years, when my laptop contracted a virus. Or two….make that like ten. Anyways, every time I logged on the net, I was immediately kicked off, and had my access code and service changed instantly by one of the viruses. So, to avoid going to BestBuy and Geek Squad; my brother-in-law and I restarted my laptop, erased everything that was placed on my laptop except for what originally came installed on it. So…

That's right, all of my stories and my notes have been erased. It's been hell trying to remember what I had written for Black Cat and TMGR. I had three thousand words down for one of my comedy stories, but it too is gone.

So, in the end, I guess what I am saying, is that it will take a while for me to write anything for Black Cat and TMGR at the moment. The comedy story I had started to write will probably come along well, and the other one I just thought of yesterday. These two will probably be up sometime soon to take the place of Black Cat and TMGR for now. I will continue to work on said stories, but it will take some time.

Sorry for the let down, it's been a bummer for me too.

Death's Spear


End file.
